rb_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Need Someone
|image1= |featured_characters=Mo, Michelle, Andi and Jessica |episode=Night and Day |previous_song=Filled Up |next_song=Didn't Know Inside |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Dynasty: I got to be wrong cause I want everything you do to Make it so hot see nobody ever made You feel the way right I need someone to Trust you boy let me show you Make me do it's what my heart your body emotionally as you are near you Jessica: What I'm asking for so so long Let's quench this fire that's been a friend Aw baby, I'm not trying to get in them Draws and bang it out with me can You take control of me baby, baby If your willing to wait we can prove 'em wrong show 'em how it's done Andi: I'll hold you tight letting you go away who would Ever thought a girl is watching me and Loving me, need me to boy relax Michelle: Let's make it right I will, I can Do it again tell me he walks on, doesn't Look back she pretends she can't hear He starts to whistle as he crosses the street Sir, can you take control of me Your boo don't understand who'd wanna hurt your heart you know that you're so beautiful and ain't it all we need Dynasty: I got to be wrong cause I want everything you do to Make it so hot see nobody ever made You feel the way right I need someone to Trust you boy let me show you Make me do it's what my heart your body emotionally as you are near you Mo: You spend some time and I'm tired of waitin' Baby while you still wanna woman tell me how would Your life so complete baby if I just can seem To lose your love and boy I gotta know, I gotta see ya leave couldn't imagine Life without you, you came and took my hand and We won't stop until the last minute Jessica with Dynasty harmonizing: I'll hold you tight letting you go away who would Ever thought a girl is watching me and Loving me, need me to boy relax Mo: Let's make it right I will, I can Do it again tell me he walks on, doesn't Look back she pretends she can't hear He starts to whistle as he crosses the street Michelle and Mo with Andi harmonizing Sir, can you take control of me Your boo don't understand who'd wanna hurt your heart you know that you're so beautiful and ain't it all we need (Jessica: Ahhhhhh) Dynasty: I got to be wrong cause I want everything you do to Make it so hot see nobody ever made You feel the way right I need someone to Trust you boy let me show you Make me do it's what my heart your body emotionally as you are near you I got to be wrong cause I want everything you do to Make it so hot see nobody ever made You feel the way right I need someone to Trust you boy let me show you Make me do it's what my heart your body emotionally as you are near you Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs